<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're darkest fear is being a human tonight by mae_onnaise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553762">You're darkest fear is being a human tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_onnaise/pseuds/mae_onnaise'>mae_onnaise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narratives for my classes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>- - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>no beta we don't die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_onnaise/pseuds/mae_onnaise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you sacrifice for Immortality?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narratives for my classes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774666</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Short version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr: <a>https://bi-pirate-scoundrel.tumblr.com/</a></p><p>Instagram:<a>www.instagram.com/maewritesforyou/</a><br/>This was made for my English class, we had to choose a song and write a full story on it. My song was 'Panic Room' by Au/Ra, 'Young God' by Halsey and the song that the teacher gave me "Dark Song" by Primordial . We also had to get a cliche prompt to include, I just the words/prompt "The good girl'. This story was MUCH longer, but my teacher made me cut it down, cause either my adhd gets in the way and I write small amounts or I sit down and write too much lmao</p><p>This was indeed shitty but it got me, a B grade so I was happy</p><p>(I do commissions, just dm me on my two socials linked)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immorality.</p>
<p>You can do anything with that power.</p>
<p>Immortality has changed me, for better or worse, I’m not too sure. But it’s changed me. One person can only handle so much pain, loss and sadness in their normal life span.</p>
<p>Feeling things is something…. That I’ve lost the touch of. Love? Happiness? Positivity? … they’re all foreign to me. I’m more bitter, more of a realist. I get happiness out of other people’s pain, maybe immortality did change me for the worse?</p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Plot twist,” I whisper. My lips curl into a feral grin and my fingers curl around his throat.</p>
<p>“The Good Girl isn’t so good after all” I chuckled, he used me, so why can’t I use him now? Use him to test out my new toy. I flicked my left wrist out, my Egyptian Dagger slid out from my arm holster.</p>
<p>“Do you likey likey?” My eyes left the blade and landed on his eyes.</p>
<p>Fear that you can’t reverse.</p>
<p>It’s beautiful.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The moonlight shone brightly, making shadows appear at every turn, casting a deep shadow on my pale face.</p>
<p>“Bloody Hell!” I could hear the voice mutter, their voice muffled due to the heavy cloak they were wearing.</p>
<p>I crept towards them.</p>
<p>Total silence.</p>
<p>It was too loud.</p>
<p>It could raise hell.</p>
<p>It was hair raising.</p>
<p>A blade of a dagger plunged right below my ribcage, the attacker had thrown it at me. I glanced up at them, meeting their dark hooded eyes.</p>
<p>“For starters that was rude, and are you wanting this back?” I pointed down.</p>
<p>“It looks quite nice” they took a step backwards; I took one forward. They stepped to the right and I followed.</p>
<p>“Look at us, dancing in the moonlight” a chuckle escaped my throat. I pulled the dagger out my chest, silently and carefully.</p>
<p>“You should really be more careful” I lunged, bringing the dagger up into the air, the moonlight illuminating the blood upon the blade, a bright crimson. </p>
<p>I watched as a drop landed on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was my blood?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, no, no, n<em>o, no. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>That’s not meant to happen? Immortals <em>can’t</em> <strong>bleed</strong>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taken by surprise, I let my guard down, letting the enemy kick my legs from underneath me. Falling to the ground, I let out a cry of shock and pain.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you” I hissed, anger fulling the flames in my eyes. I push myself up off the floor, lunging at my attacker, hatred fogging my vision. The next few minutes passed in a blur, I hadn’t realised what I had done, until I looked down at the mangled body at my feet. </p>
<p>I glared at the body one last time, before walking away, leaving the scene like nothing had just happened.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“You break everything; you know?” Rune looked up from the paper he was writing, his black eyes boring into mine.</p>
<p>“You just can’t be normal, can you? Just for once, why? You need someone to look after you every second of the day. You’re a burden to <em>all</em> of us. Can’t you just, I don’t know, try to stay low and out of the way? Try and not get yourself into trouble?” He stood up, breaking the eye contact, and walking over to grab a new ink pot.</p>
<p>“Well… No? Then you wouldn’t have anyone keeping you on your toes, old man” I flicked a piece of dust off his bookshelf, turning around, grinning.</p>
<p>“I’m not old! How many times do I have to say that to you, you insolent child!”</p>
<p>“Whatever <em>Rune</em>” I poked my tongue out.</p>
<p>“Anyways <em>child</em>, You’re……. Father- “</p>
<p>“My Father means nothing to me! He is nothing but a bad piece of history” I spat.</p>
<p>“You promised to never bring him up” I turned on my heels, heading straight for the door.</p>
<p>“He wants to see you”</p>
<p>“…..” I paused.</p>
<p>“Tell the old man to go fuck himself” and the door shut behind me with a bang.</p>
<p>I stood on the edge of a hill, the wind dancing with my hair. The setting sun shined an eerie glow onto my face. As I sang a soft lullaby, my words were carried away by the wind. </p>
<p>“From the breeze on the mountain to the lake of deep blue”</p>
<p>“From the waterfall down to the sea”</p>
<p>“Never changing or ending on the voice of the wind”</p>
<p>“Sing the dark song of Erenn to me…” The song was haunted with my sorrow, leaving the taste of the wind, bitter in my mouth.</p>
<p>I turned away from the edge, facing the direction of Dawn Heights Asylum, which stood on top of a hill, a few 100 metres away from me.</p>
<p>I started walking towards it, even though every nerve in my body was screaming not to go.</p>
<p>“Cell Zero Ma’am” I nodded; we had taken a cart down to the bottom of the asylum, to the cells that are deep beneath the ground, where the most disturbed are put.</p>
<p>“Thank you, you can leave me now” I dismissed him with the wave of my hand, staring down the dimly torch-lit tunnel.</p>
<p>“But Ma’am, this prisoner is extremely dangerous, you can’t-“</p>
<p>“I can do what I want <em>sir, </em>I don’t think you know how dangerous I can be when I want” I turned around slowly, lifting my lips up in a sneer, a pointed tooth protruded from behind my lip. Fear and recognition flashed through his eyes, with a nod he left with hurried footsteps back to the cart.</p>
<p>I was left in an eerie silence, yet the silence was too loud. I felt my skin crawl, not with fear but with excitement. The torches spark and flicker, dancing along with my excitement as I stride down the tunnel.</p>
<p>I stopped. In front of me was a round metal door, four massive metal locks sat on the door, keeping the monster inside. This monster was much bigger than I could ever control, I pulled the guards ID card out of my pocket,</p>
<p>“I’m ready for the worst” and I swiped it through the scanner, watching the locks slowly come undone was agonising. I was still waiting; my hands were shaking as the door slowly screeched opened.</p>
<p>I walked inside, and the door closed behind me with a slight bang. In the middle of the room was a cage, small bars stood between me and the figure within it. A thick raspy laugh came from the figure</p>
<p>“Promises, Promises, Promises” I narrowed my eyes, the figure was only muttering those words, over and over.</p>
<p>“Shut the <em>fuck</em> up, <strong><em>no one</em></strong> cares” I snarled.</p>
<p>“Naughty girly, your attitude will get you in trouble sooner or later” it sang. A shiver ran done my spine, it sounded so insane, so inhuman, just so plain wrong.</p>
<p>“And yet you’re the one who’s down here, not me” laughter escaped the throat of the figure.</p>
<p>“I knew you would come, even if you didn’t want too, you’ll always come back to me”</p>
<p>“Shut up, you don’t know anything about me” my voice was so soft, a dam full of emotions seemed to come crashing down on me.  </p>
<p>“You know that’s a lie, I see <em>everything” </em>that’s when the figure turned to face me, he looked healthy, like he hasn’t been affected from being down here for years. He opened his eyes, they were a misty white, tendrils of blue swirling around them.</p>
<p>“Hello darling daughter of mine” a smile, like that of a Cheshire cat, spread across his face.</p>
<p>“What do you want huh? Why did you call me here?” I spat through the bars, as he leaned in closer, I wanted to step away, but I wouldn’t back down now.</p>
<p>“I think you know why dearie” his lips brushed my ear while he whispered that awful sentence and then it hit me.</p>
<p>“You, you manic piece of shit!” I banged my fist against the bar, making him tumble back with laughter.</p>
<p>“What have you done to me?! You made me bleed, why?! Does this mean I’m not immortal anymore, TELL ME YOU BASTARD!?” I hissed at him through the bars, my face inches away from the cold metal.</p>
<p>“I made you a promise a long time ago, don’t you remember?” he tilted his head to the side, before leaping towards me and slamming his palm against my forehead. Immense pain left me screaming while clutching my head, I vaguely remember ripping at myself to make the pain stop. My vision swam before me. I could see him laughing, and his laughter intertwined with my screams. The sound was deafening, but not in a decibel sense. More like a pounding, like when you’re alone and your thoughts and memories are trapped inside your mind.</p>
<p>I don’t know if it was a trick of my mind due to the blurriness and the pain filling my head, but I swear that my father stepped through the slits of the bars, and held me in his arms as I withered in pain against the cold ground.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“I know you want to be a young god, but your human tonight” </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Longer Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death is ugly to those who abuse it's power</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayyyy I managed to find the long version!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Megulla (Goddess Of Destruction), daughter of a Goddess Valkyrie, Ehtia. She was known as the Goddess Of Conquest. My Father, Akos, was a vampire, a dangerous one.</p><p> 

</p>
<p>I grew up in a realm called Hulðavegr. Though I lived on the north side, Zeozotha, where the darkest creatures and mythical people existed.</p><p>As I grew up, I would always hear whispers of the word, immortality. It was banned all over the realm, though Zeozotha was notorious for breaking every rule we could, and I was curious. I knew for a fact that both of my parents had it. When you're immortal, you can't die.</p><p>Yet my mother died, and I wanted to know-how. Knowing that there was a sense of danger that came with it, I craved it.</p>
<p>Though one downfall was that, after having it for so many years, maybe a good 200, insanity was defiant. I speak from personal experience.</p><p> 

</p>
<p>As a young teenager, I asked myself questions;</p><p> 

</p>
<p>What is immortality? Is it why my Mother is dead? And how could I... achieve it?</p><p>So, let's go back to the day I became immortal. To the day I looked Death in her hollowed eyes, greeting her like an old friend.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Death floated angelically around me in her pure black robe.</p><p>"Hello Megulla, I see you've discovered the ritual to call me, I hope it didn't take something important from you? Since the ritual does ask for something you care about deeply" I could hear hundreds of different voices within her own voice, I swear at the time I heard my Fathers voice.</p><p> 

</p>
<p>"Just a mere object," My mind flashed back to the memory of a dead body at my feet. My first kill had taken my innocence. Innocence had no place in the world of immortality.</p>
<p>"There's a price for everything dear... so what do you want from me?"</p><p> 

</p>
<p>"I want Immortality," I bowed, and I remember slowly straightening up, meeting Death's eyes which seemed to almost gleam with excitement.</p>
<p>"Excellent" Rotten and broken skin covered the skeleton hand, though I only got a small glimpse before the hand had been shoved down my throat. I went numb, I could feel her hand moving around, and then all I had felt was immense pain as she ripped her hand out of my mouth, pulling a strand of grey smoke out of my mouth. I watched in horror as she pushed her hood back, revealing a rotten face and a mouth held open in a smile by stitches. She had opened her palm, letting the grey strand crawl its way up her arm, in and out her eye sockets, and then finally into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Megulla, don't let the insanity catch up to you darling"</p><p> 

</p>
<p>I looked up to see that she was gone.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It as only a year later when my father, who I never spoke, saw or reached out too, came knocking on my guardian's door. Rune was once my father's friend. That all changed when my father had abandoned me at the age of 12.</p><p>I remember watching from the hallway door as Rune opened the door. My father cackling wildly, screaming nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>Rune had taken him away to Dawn Heights Asylum.</p><p>My father met my own eyes and had screamed "I promise you that you'll learn how she died, by my own hand I swear! I PROMISE YOU THAT!"</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Bloody Hell!" the voice muttered; their voice was muffled due to the heavy cloak they were wearing.</p>
<p>I crept towards them.</p><p> 

</p>
<p>The blade of a dagger had plunged right below my ribcage, the attacker had thrown it at me. I glanced up at them, meeting their dark hooded eyes</p><p> 
</p>
<p>"For starters that was rude, and are you wanting this back?" I pointed down; I had barely noticed the slight tug of pain.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled the dagger out my chest, silently and carefully.</p><p> 

</p>
<p>"You should really be more careful" I brought the dagger up to the moonlight illuminating the blood upon the blade a bright crimson.</p><p> 

</p>
<p>I watched as a drop landed on the ground.</p>
<p>It was my blood.</p><p> </p><p>Immortals weren't meant to bleed!</p>
<p>Taken by surprise, I let my guard down, letting the enemy kick my legs from underneath me. Falling to the ground, I let out a cry of shock and pain.</p><p> 

</p>
<p>"How dare you," I hissed. I lunged at my attacker, hatred fogging my vision. I hadn't realised what I had done until I looked down at the mangled body at my feet.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You break everything; you know?" Rune looked up from the paper he was writing, his black eyes boring into mine.</p><p> </p><p>"Just for once, why do you have to break the norm? Can't you just, I don't know, try to stay low and out of the way? Try and not get yourself into trouble?" He stood up and walked over to grab a new inkpot.</p><p> </p><p>"No? Then you wouldn't have anyone keeping you on your toes, old man" I flicked a piece of dust off his bookshelf, turning around, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not old! You insolent child!" I pointed my tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways child, You're....... Father- "</p><p> </p><p>"You promised to never bring him up" I turned on my heels, heading straight for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"He wants to see you"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell the old man to go fuck himself" I stormed off.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Cell Zero Ma'am" I nodded; we had taken a cart down to the bottom of the asylum, to the cells that are deep beneath the ground, where the most disturbed are put.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, you can leave me now" I dismissed him staring down the dimly torch-lit tunnel. Torches' were flickering with excitement as I strode down the tunnel.</p><p>I stopped.</p><p>I pulled the guards ID card out of my pocket, and I swiped it through the scanner, watching the locks slowly come undone was agonising. I walked inside, and the door closed behind me with a slight creak. In the middle of the room was a cage, small bars stood between the figure and me. A thick raspy laugh escaped from the figure.</p><p> </p><p>"Promisessssss" He hissed. I never liked that word.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up," I spat.</p><p> </p><p>"Your attitude will get you in trouble sooner or later," it sang sounding insane and...inhuman.</p><p> </p><p>"Yet you're the one who's down here, not me" laughter escaped the throat of the figure.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you would come back for me..." I won't lie, I was confused at what it had meant.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything about me" my voice was softer than I would've liked, it was like a dam full of emotions suddenly decided to come crashing down on me.</p><p> </p><p>"I see everything" That's when the figure turned to face me, he looked healthy like he hasn't been affected from being down here for years. He opened his eyes, they were a misty white, tendrils of blue swirling around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Missed your dear old father?" a smile, like that of a Cheshire cat, spread across his face. I had felt my body stop at that point, I should've left, but I didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you call me here?" I spat through the bars.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you know why dearie," his lips brushed my ear.</p><p> </p><p>"You were the one who made me bleed... why?! Does this mean I'm not immortal anymore? TELL ME YOU BASTARD!?".</p><p> </p><p>"I made you a promise a long time ago, don't you remember?" he tilted his head to the side, before leaping towards me and slamming his palm against my forehead. Immense pain left me screaming while clutching my head, I vaguely remember ripping at myself to make the pain stop.</p><p> </p><p>Memories flashed before my eyes, they weren't mine, they were my fathers, his whole life had flashed past my eyes that night.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you want to be a young god, but your human tonight... those were the words you mothers murder used before they killed her, I watched her die right in front of my eyes, Megulla." I saw myself sitting on my father's knee.</p><p> </p><p>I watched from within my fathers' eyes as the next scene played.</p><p> </p><p>My mother was on the floor, tears trickling down her face, her stormy blue eyes seemed as if they reached my own.</p><p> </p><p>"Akos, please don't, I never gave you the ritual, for this reason, there's no need for this! I thought you loved me, and what about our little Meg?!" Her voice was full of sorrow, choking on her tears she let a cry out, as I stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>"I used to love you until you deceived me, you were the KEY TO IMMORALITY THE WHOLE TIME! Little Megulla will be fine living with me" My fathers voiced cracked with emotions, god how he sounded so young and innocent.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want you to go through what I did Akos! It's terrible, you could lose your sanity!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you want to be a young god, but your human tonight... that potion drained everything, and I can finally have immortality, it's sad I have to kill you for it. I'm sorry Ehtia" He had lifted Deaths Scythe towards her, stabbing her right in her heart. I was shocked though, because she rose up, her dress, turning into familiar black robes.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you think I would've researched into something that could kill me?" She held the Scythe in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You silly boy, you've given me the power above all, I am Death" looking back at it, that's why I never heard my Mothers voice, for my mother was Death.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Immortality isn't bad, it's only bad if you misuse it in the wrong way, for then insanity will take over your mind. So, let this be a lesson, being responsible for your own actions and not abusing power, will allow you to live a long and rich life. But those who abuse their power will be those that suffer and live a life without truly experiencing it. Death is ugly to those who abuse their power, yet beautiful to those who don't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>